ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nightmare Before Christmas 2: Oogie's Revenge (film)
The Nightmare Before Christmas 2: Oogie's Revenge (in some countries Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas 2: Oogie's Revenge or Disney's The Nightmare Before Christmas 2: Oogie's Revenge) is an upcoming 3D dark fantasy computer animated/stop motion hybrid musical film based on the video game adaption of the same name. It is the sequel of the 1993 film,The Nightmare Before Christmas, and was created and produced by film director Tim Burton with Henry Selick director of Coraline and the first film, directing the film, and Caroline Thompson will write the film and Danny Elfman will return as the score composer. The film will be the fourth stop-motion film by Walt Disney Animation Studios. The film will be produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Tim Burton Productions and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Nightmare 2 was released on October 16, 2013. Cast Chris Sarandon-Jack Danny Elfman-Singing voice of Jack, Barrel, Clown and Hanging Tree Zackary Arthur-Young Jack Catherine O'Hara-Sally Malina Weissman-Young Sally Kelsey Grammar-Mayor Paul Rubens-Lock Ming-Na Wen-Shock Toby Jones-Dr. Finkelstein Jenna Elfman-Linda Finkelstein Ken Page-Oogie Boogie John Goodman-Santa Claus Frank Welker-Zero, Behemoth Randy Crenshaw-Mr. Hyde, Vampire Jerome Ranft-Igor Kerry Katz-Vampire Sherwood Ball-Vampire Debi Durst-Corpse Kid, Little Witch Susanne Blakeslee-Big Witch Marilyn Manson-Vampire, Fire and Ice King Skeletons Patrick Stewart-Narrator Plot A year after the events of the first movie, Jack Skellington found out that his friend, Sally, had feelings for him since they were kids. The two seemed to get along very well, and then Jack had something for Sally. (It's a surprise) A town meeting announcing awards gives Jack an award "for most spines tingled by a non-corporeal being". After the curtains close Jack, once again, gets bored and he talks with Dr. Finkelstein about a "new Halloween", with new scares and discoveries. The doctor gives Jack the "Soul Robber", a green, whip-like weapon that can change shape and fling any music note he collected. He then leaves Halloween Town and goes to look for new Halloween frights, feeling disappointed with this year's work. At Spiral Hill, Jack tells Sally that he's leaving. After Jack leaves, Lock, Shock, and Barrel bring Oogie Boogie back to life by sewing him together again. He seizes control of Halloween Town, tricks its citizens into making traps (saying Jack left because it wasn't dangerous enough), brainwashes Dr. Finklestein by switching his brain with a green brain with eyes, kidnaps and imprisons Sally in a crypt, and captures five of the seven Holiday World leaders (excluding Santa Claus and Jack himself). Oogie plans to become the "Seven-Holidays King" once he takes control of Christmas Town. But on December 23, Sally manages to send a magical paper airplane to find Jack to warn him of what has happened. Jack returns to Halloween Town on December 24, Christmas Eve, to see a group of skeletons running around. He then stops them, just to find Oogie's shadow. After defeating Oogie's shadow, he is given the Halloween Holiday Door and finds everyone was deceived by Oogie into making dangerous booby-traps. Jack has to save the citizens of Halloween from Oogie's rule while also trying to uncover his demented plans to become the "Seven Holidays King". Jack manages to defeat Oogie's skeleton and ghost minions (apparently created by Dr. Finklestein). He then goes to the graveyard. The Hanging Tree tells Jack his Hanging Men have run away. Jack quickly finds them and goes off to save Sally. He runs into Lock, who sends a lot of skeletons to stop Jack; however, Jack defeats them. Jack then runs into a crypt to find Sally. Once inside, spiders and ghosts randomly jump out of coffins until he gets to the center. He finds Sally and they both run to each other when a giant spider clings Sally to the ceiling and attacks Jack. Jack transforms into his Pumpkin King form to defeat the spider and save Sally. He then receives the Valentine's Holiday Door. When Jack and Sally walk out of the crypt, Sally says to Jack, "We're all safe, now that our pumpkin king has returned," giving Jack an idea to use his pumpkin king powers to defeat Oogie's monsters. Sally then says she's worried about Dr. Finklestein and Jack goes to find him. He gets close to the doctor's lab when Igor says he can't pass due to strict orders from the doctor. Igor says if anyone passes, then he gets no bone biscuit. Jack gives Igor a box of biscuits, gaining entrance. Linda, Dr. Finkelstein's wife, then attacks Jack with lighting bolts. Inside, Jack finds the brainwashed doctor, who attacks him. With the help of Sally, Jack returns the doctor to normal by switching his brain back. Jack takes care of the monsters taking over the pumpkins. When he encounters Lock, Shock, and Barrel, Jack gets trapped in a maze and discovers that he dropped a black box with a ring in it that was important to him and Barrel stole it from him. Jack teaches Barrel a lesson and Barrel gives him back the box. Then Jack tells Barrel to stop helping Oogie, Barrel agrees but crosses his fingers. Jack then goes to the Mayor's courtyard to save the vampire brothers. Each vampire gives Jack a key to the mayor's house. Jack finds the mayor and stops Lock, Shock, and Barrel; however, they drop him into a huge maze filled with booby traps. Jack escapes the maze and finds Oogie Boogie himself! After they fight, Jack soon discovers that it was only his shadow that he was fighting and the real Oogie is in Christmas Town wanting to kill Santa Claus. He asks the mayor to release the holiday leaders. Jack travels to Christmas Town. Jack rescues Santa from a train-contraption by changing the tracks, but Oogie, having become enraged by Jack constantly foiling his plots, leaves in Santa's sleigh full of Christmas presents. Luckily, Sally brings Jack's sleigh to help, and Jack and Santa chase after Oogie. Oogie falls out of the Christmas sleigh into a world of garbage after being frightened by one of Jack's jack-in-the-boxes that was dropped in the sleigh by an elf. There, he absorbs the waste and insects in the environment and becomes the giant "Mega-Oogie" to beat Jack. Jack finally reveals his surprise for Sally... He PROPOSED to her!! But before she could respond she sees Oogie's transformation to MEGA-OOGIE!!! Jack faces Oogie one-on-one. Jack uses his Soul Robber to fling musical notes at Oogie, Santa Jack power to send a rain of snowballs down on him and Pumpkin King power to burn him. Everyone sees the battle through the fountain, except for Sally, who's at the battle. Jack gets injured, but Oogie spills his bugs, becoming nothing more than an empty husk, and ending his threat. Sally recovers Jack by showing her love for him. Afterward, Jack apologizes to Santa for almost ruining Christmas again, but having a change of heart about the skeleton, Santa thanks him for saving his life. After this adventure, Jack realizes that his home and loved ones are something more important than new discoveries. The story ends on New Year's Eve, when Jack and Sally get married and leave Halloween Town for their honeymoon. Soundtrack Listing Overture Opening - Patrick Stewart This is Halloween - Citizens of Halloween Town Jack's Lament - Jack and Sally Bring Back Mr.Oogie - Lock,Shock,and Barrel Oogie Boogie's song - Oogie Boogie's Shadow & Jack Crypt Creeper - Jack and Sally Changing Brains - Dr.Finkelstein & Jack Take Our Town Back - Citizens of Halloween Town Hail to Mr.Oogie - Lock,Shock,Barrel,and Jack Casino Clash - Oogie & Jack Spiral Hill - Jack & Sally Oh, no!-Jack A Filthy Finale-Oogie & Jack Closing-Patrick Stewart Meant To Be-Jack and Sally This Is Halloween-Selena Gomez Production Pre-Production In 2001, Walt Disney Pictures began to consider producing a sequel, but rather than using stop motion, Disney wanted to use computer animation. Burton convinced Disney to drop the idea. "I was always very protective of Nightmare not to do sequels or things of that kind," Burton explained. "You know, 'Jack visits Thanksgiving world' or other kinds of things just because I felt the movie had a purity to it and the people that like it... Because it's a mass-market kind of thing, it was important to kind of keep that purity of it." The 2005 video game The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge did continue the story of the film, with Capcom's crew of developers going after Tim Burton for advice, and having the collaboration of the film's art director, Deane Taylor. In 2009, Selick said he would do a film sequel if he and Burton could create a good story for it. In November 2011, at Walt Disney Studios, Burton and Selick announced a sequel to Nightmare. The film will adapted to the 2005 video game The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge '' with some new twists "completely beyond from what you've seen in the game." keep the fingers cross and already set. Filming Filming began on January 2012 with the town meeting scene. In the beginning of February, the crew began filming the start of the conflict of ''Nightmare 2. Reception Critical Response Nightmare 2 received generally positive reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes gave the score 88%, On MetaCritic, it has the score of 65 of 100, based on 45 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". In CinemaScore, audicenes gave the film a "A" Box Office The movie was also a commerical success. Category:2020 Category:Upcoming Category:Tim Burton films Category:Stop Motion Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Animation Category:2020 films Category:Stop-motion Category:PG Category:Sequels Category:3D films Category:Real-D 3D Category:Musical Films Category:Halloween Category:Christmas Category:Christmas films Category:Family Category:2013 Category:2013 films